Riker Lynch Imagines
by AusllyBeliever
Summary: These are just imagines that I feel like writing. I won't be taking requests. I might every once in a great while, but I will let you know when. I didn't know what to label this under, so I figured Glee was the closest thing I would get to for Riker since he played Jeff the Warbler. Enjoy!
1. Christmas Edition

This was your first Christmas that wouldn't be with your family, due to not having enough money for plane fare from Los Angeles to home. However, it is the first one that will be spent with your boyfriend of one and a half years and his family.

It was about 4:45 pm when you arrived at the Lynch household. You were greeted by Rydel and dragged inside, along with the presents you brought for everyone. When you placed the packages near the Christmas tree, you noticed an unusually large, wrapped box. That's when Riker came up from behind and winded his arms around your waist. He turned his head and kissed your cheek.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

You turned around in his arms and replied after giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Merry Christmas to you too."

Eventually, he let you go when his mom called for your help in the kitchen. Stormie was like a second mom to you, which was good since you were dating her son and your mother is nowhere near you.

When there was nothing left to be done in the kitchen, you and Stormie walked back into the living room. Everyone was sitting down, ready to exchange gifts, except there was one person missing. "Um, where's Riker?"

"I think he went to the bathroom," Rocky answered.

"Well, let's go ahead and start. (Y/N), you can start us off," Mark directed to you.

"What about Riker?" you question.

"Oh, he won't miss much. I'm recording it all," Rydel responded, gesturing to her camera. "Start with the giant box."

With hands up in surrender, you complied and started tearing into the paper. The paper was discarded and you were trying to figure out how to open the cardboard box. Ryland informed you that there was velcro on a corner so that it opened up more easily. You thought that was kind of odd but dismissed the thought anyway.

When the 'door' was opened all the way, Riker was in plain view. He was on one knee with a velvet ring box in his hands. "(Y/N), I'm absolutely positive that you're the one for me. There's no doubt in my mind that we were meant to be together. So, (Y/F/N), will you marry me?" He finally opened the velvet box that held a beautiful sterling silver ring with a diamond in the middle and an engraving that reads 'My One True Love'.

Tears are slowly beginning to flow from your eyes as you nod and semi-whisper a yes. Riker stands up and puts the ring on your finger while cheering goes on around you.

"Turn around," Riker whispers. You do as he says and see your parents. Your mom is crying while your dad is trying not to cry, but failing miserably. Running over to them, you cry even harder and hug them.

"How did you get here?" you asked after pulling out of the hug.

"Mark and Stormie paid for our flight to come out here," your mom said.

Turning around, you walked over to Stormie and Mark to hug them individually. "Thank you so much! It means the world to me that they got to witness my engagement."

"No problem, sweetie," Stormie replied with a smile.

You walked back over to Riker, speaking to him. "And you, mister," you wrapped your arms around his neck while he snaked his around your waist. "I love you." The two of you kissed, only for it to be interrupted by Ross.

"Okay! You two can kiss and celebrate as much as you want later. Can we get back to Christmas, please?" You rolled your eyes and shook your head playfully before sitting on the loveseat, leaning your head against Riker's shoulder.

Everyone continued to open their presents. On top of the beautiful ring from Riker, he got you a cute gold bracelet that said 'love' and you received some other things from the boys, Rydel, your parents, and – to your surprise – your soon-to-be in-laws. Then you all cleaned up wrapping paper, bows, and ribbons.

After all of that was finished, everyone sat down for dinner. It was nice to see your parents get along with the Lynches, considering your parents and Riker's parents had never met in person before. When dinner was finished, your parents thanked Stormie and Mark, said their goodbyes, and left to go back to their hotel. Shortly after – about 8:30 – you decided you needed to get going too.

As you were walking out the door, you hear Riker. "Wait!" Turning around, you see him put on his jacket. "I'm coming with you." Smiling like crazy, the two of you said goodbye to everyone and left to go back to your apartment.

When the two of you got inside your apartment, Riker stopped under a doorway and waited for you. You stopped next to him and he grinned, making you look at him curiously. "What?"

He pointed up and so you shifted your gaze to where he was pointing. "Mistletoe." Looking back at him, you shook your head and grinned as well. Grabbing you around the waist, Riker dipped you right before kissing you.

'This is definitely a very merry Christmas,' you thought to yourself while still kissing Riker.


	2. Snow Kiss

Stepping out of your car into the falling snow, you shut the car door. As you walked up the driveway to your house, you felt some snow hit your back. You abruptly stopped and turned around on your heels. No one could be seen through the heavy snowfall… until you noticed a bit of blue along with some blonde hair across the street trying to hide behind another car.

"Riker Anthony! I know you're there," you shouted out across the street. Slowly, he crept out and revealed himself then made his way across the street.

He smirked when he got near you. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist." You rolled your eyes and then he swooped down to kiss you. The two of you stood there in the cold, kissing while snow fell all around you and onto your hair.

"Want some hot chocolate?" you queried, his eyes lighting up that instant.

"That shouldn't even be a question!" he replied while following you up to your front door.

* * *

**The lack of words in this one should be made up in the next imagine :)**


	3. Departures & Arrivals

You were close to nine months pregnant with your husband's child. He had to go out on tour before you ever found out you were pregnant.

_*Flashback*_

It was only a week since R5 had been gone. You just got home from work. As soon as you stepped through the door, you raced to the bathroom.

'_Ugh. There went my lunch_,' you thought. It was odd though. You felt absolutely fine. You didn't have a fever. '_Mom should know what's going on_.'

Pulling out your phone, you dialed your mother's phone number. She picked up on the second ring. Explaining what happened, your mom gasped. "Honey, you might be pregnant." Your eyes widened.

Saying goodbye and thanks to your mom, you hung up and headed back out to go to the local Walgreens.

After buying what you needed and getting home, you took three pregnancy tests and they all turned out positive. In your mind, you were freaking out. You married Riker about three months ago. Were you two ready to handle the responsibility that came with raising and caring for a child? Yes or no, a child was on the way.

You knew you had to tell Riker about this right away so you called him. It went through all of the rings until it finally went to voicemail.

'_They must be in the middle of a concert right now_,' you concluded. You proceeded to leave a message for Riker to call you back right away. Close to an hour and a half later, you got a call back.

"Hey babe. I got your voicemail. What's going on? You sounded panicky," he prodded, full of worry.

"Riker, I'm… I'm pregnant." There was nothing to be heard but the noise of his brothers and Ratliff goofing around in the background. "Riker?"

"Y-yeah, I'm here. I just- wow." Another – but shorter – pause was made. "This is amazing! Do I need to be back earlier than what we have planned? Because if I have to-"

"No! I don't want you guys to have to cancel tour dates and disappoint any R5ers. That wouldn't be right," you told him.

He sighed. "You're right. I would just feel better, knowing that someone's there with you."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll call Raini or Laura if I need anything." It's nice that you're friends with the two Austin &amp; Ally girls. They'd do anything for you and you'd do anything for them.

"Alright," Riker hesitated. He started to say something else but got cut off.

You could hear Rydel through the phone. "You talking to (Y/N)?"

"Yeah."

"Oh good! Put her on speaker," Rydel demanded. "Hey (Y/N)!"

"Hey Delly!" you replied.

"How's everything at home?" she asked.

"Um, Riker? Is everyone by the phone?" The next thing you heard was Riker and Rydel yelling for their parents, siblings, and Ratliff.

"Okay everyone's here now. Now answer my question!" Rydel persisted further.

"Riker and I have some big news… I-I'm pregnant." Everyone yelled out of excitement to the new addition coming to the family. Mark and Stormie were getting their first grandchild. Rydel, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland were getting their first niece or nephew. Obviously, Ratliff was going to be the baby's godfather.

_*End Flashback*_

R5 now only has less than two weeks of tour left and you're hoping you won't go into labor until they get back home. However, yours and Riker's child has other plans. Luckily, Laura and Raini came over not too long ago.

"Girls," you started, trying to stay as calm as possible. "Someone get the hospital bag and call Riker. It's time." The girls' eyes went wide.

"Raini, you go get the bag. I'll help (Y/N) into the car and call Riker," Laura instructed.

As quickly as possible, Laura helped you into Raini's car while balancing her phone between her ear and her shoulder. Raini came running out of the house with the bag, putting it in her car and sat in the driver's seat, starting the car.

"Any word… from Riker?" you asked between breaths.

"Yeah. He said that they're about to go onstage and perform a few more songs. Once they finish the concert, he'll be on a plane, maybe with the rest of the group, depending if they can get a flight to hold all of them," Laura explained. Today they were in Ohio and you were hoping that Riker would be able to make it in time for the birth of his first child.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a nurse wheeling you to a hospital room with the girls right behind you. They were going to stay with you until Riker could get there.

At the concert, Riker didn't really have anything on his mind except for getting to you and the baby. He knew he couldn't just leave the concert though and upset all the R5ers that were at this particular show. Powering through the few songs that were left was all he could do.

When they finally reached the end of the concert, Riker rushed to put his things away and got a taxi to take him to the airport.

His parents said that they booked a flight for him and he needed to be there more than anyone. The rest of them would be on the next flight out.

Five and a half hours after taking off on the plane, Riker was swiftly making his way to the front desk in the hospital.

"I'm looking for my wife, (Y/N) Lynch," he said frantically.

"Room 312," the nurse replied. With the important piece of information now acquired, he sprinted around the corner and to your room, almost missing it for running so quickly.

"(Y/N)!" he shouted as he came up to the bed where you were laying. "How're you feeling baby?"

"Besides the excruciating-" You had to pause due to a contraction. "Pain from the contractions, I'm ok."

"She's already dilated eight centimeters. At least that's what the doctor said half an hour ago," Raini informed Riker as she and Laura were getting up to leave.

"Thanks for staying with me girls." They wished you luck and said that they would be out in the waiting room, figuring you and Riker would like to be alone. "Where's-" Contraction. "Everyone else?"

Riker extended his hand out to yours, not knowing that you would soon be using a death-squeeze. "They're flying out on the next plane. They were more worried about getting me here." You smiled. "Man, I missed you and that smile of yours." Riker leaned forward and kissed your lips just as the doctor came back into the room.

"You're Mr. Lynch, I presume?" she asked. Riker nodded his head. It was a few minutes after checking on whatever she needed to check when she said anything. "Alright. It looks like you've only got a centimeter and a half to go. I'll come check in on you in another thirty minutes." She smiled and walked out of the room.

You gazed at Riker's face. "I'm just glad that you're here with me."

"Me too, baby. Me too." He brushed your hair back with his free hand then placed a lingering kiss on your forehead before pulling a chair up beside the bed. "Hang in there a little longer. Soon enough we'll have an addition to the family."

In that moment, you thought that your husband's smile could never be more genuine and radiant. You felt he was going to be an excellent father and knew there was no one else you'd rather be going through this with.

"Whoa! That's quite the grip, babe." Riker laughed almost nervously while trying not to think about the extremely tight squeeze that was just emitted to his hand.

"Sorry, but it-" You took a long, deep breath. "Really hurts."

It wasn't until about an hour later when the contractions started getting close enough to barely get a full word out of your mouth. The doctor headed back out of your room for the third time since Riker had arrived. She said that she needed to retrieve some nurses and then she would be back. It was finally time to see the beautiful baby boy or girl that you'd been carrying for the past nine months.

Neither you nor Riker knew if anyone else had shown up to the hospital, but you assumed that no one did since no one had entered the room after Riker arrived. You wonder if someone had called your parents to tell them their first grandchild was to be born soon. However, you had no time left to be sure that was done seeing as the doctor and a couple nurses had come back in the room.

"Okay, (Y/N). Are you ready?" the doctor asked.

You nodded your head but thought, '_I don't really have a choice anyway._'

Gripping your husband's hand, you knew that the contractions were only a portion of the pain you would be experiencing which made you hold on tighter. He whispered a comforting 'you can do this' into your ear just before the doctor said the key words.

"Alright and push."

You gave it your all and screamed – probably some of the loudest screams you've ever made in your life. After a handful of more pushing, there was finally the sound of crying which relieved you.

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl," the female doctor announced. She then asked if Riker would cut the umbilical cord. His hand left yours and you watched him as he got to look at his daughter for the first time.

He came back over to you then kissed you on the lips. Both of you watched as one of the nurses went across the room to clean your healthy baby, but the look on your doctor's face didn't sit well with you and you could tell it didn't with Riker either.

"(Y/N), it looks like when we did your ultrasounds each month I missed one thing… It seems you were carrying twins." A look of shock spread across your face and Riker started to become a little pale. "I need you push some more, okay? On three. 1, 2, 3."

You did as she asked of you and continued what you grew so tired of rather quickly. As soon as you heard more crying, you fell back on the bed. "I'm done, right?!" you exclaimed exasperatedly. All the doctor did was give a soft laugh.

"Yes. You're finished. The two of you now have a baby boy, so another congratulations." Again, Riker cut the cord. "What are you going to name them?"

You and Riker talked about names over FaceTime and decided that if it was a girl, you would name her. If it was a boy, he would name him. Looks like both names decided on would be used.

"Emalyn Grace Lynch," you spoke as you gazed at your husband.

He smiled while speaking. "And Braiden Elliot Lynch."

The doctor smiled at you two. She thought with as much love that you're both showing between your eye contact, your children would be well taken care of. "I'll be back with the birth certificates."

After she left the room, the two nurses that took care of your newborn children handed them to you. Emalyn was in your left arm while Braiden was in your right. A large smile was placed on your face despite the tiredness that you felt.

"Would you like for me to allow family and friends in your room now?" one of the nurses asked. Riker looked at her and nodded while saying a thank you.

He somewhat kneeled down so that he could get a closer look at yours and his children. Yours and his… he liked the sound of that. If there was any way, he would stay in this moment forever. It was so peaceful and filled with happiness, he never wanted to forget this.

Next thing you know, a huge group of people had filed into the moderately sized room. To your surprise, your parents were near the front of the group with Stormie and Mark. The rest of the group consisted of Laura, Raini, Ross, Rocky, Rydel, Ratliff, and Ryland. Congratulatory welcomes were heard all around the room as everyone laid eyes on the twins.

"Twins?!" Rydel squealed. Everyone was a little shocked by the fact that you were carrying twins for those whole nine months. That didn't matter now, though, because they were here and healthy. That's all you could really ask for.

"What names did you decide on?" your mother asked as you handed her granddaughter to her and grandson to Stormie.

"Emalyn Grace and Braiden Elliot." A chorus of 'that's so cute' and 'aww' was heard from Rydel, Raini, and Laura. The smile on your face never left as you watched the twins being passed around the room from family members to friends. Finally after about an hour, they both made it over to their father and stayed there while he sat in a chair next to you. As much as you loved everyone in the room, you were wishing it could just be you, Riker, and the babies. Not to mention, you were super tired. Delivering two kids within five minutes was a lot of work.

At last, after goodbyes were said, your wish was granted. The tiredness issue was no longer a problem as you drifted off. Riker still holding the twins was the last thing you remembered.

Morning sunlight poured through the large window, awaking you from your much-needed sleep. When you could see clearly, the sight in front of you was picture worthy. Your husband was walking around the room with Emalyn, feeding her from one of the bottles you had pre-packed in the hospital bag.

Being so lost in the adorable moment, you didn't realize Riker was looking right at you.

"Hey," he started, while walking over to you. "Look Em, mommy's awake." Your daughter looked at you with big eyes, eyes that look vaguely similar. She had her daddy's eyes. A drowsy smile was growing on your face.

"That's so weird being called mommy." Riker laughed as he handed Emalyn over to you, then went to grab Braiden. Your eyes scanned over her face as her eyes fluttered shut. "Did the doctor say when we could leave?"

"She told me that we could leave sometime after noon, which would be in about three hours." A sigh escaped your mouth.

"Good. I really wanna get back home." A kiss was placed on your lips as you heard someone knock on the door of the room, then open it.

"Oh! Sorry for intruding. I just wanted to see how you were all doing."

"It's alright, mom. (Y/N) just woke up," Riker answered.

"Sleep well?" Stormie asked.

Nodding your head, you replied, "Yeah, for having twins last night."

"Also, I wanted to let you know I sent your father and brothers out to get some extra stuff for home since we all know you weren't planning on bringing two children home. Rydel said she was going shopping with Ratliff to get clothes for Emalyn and Braiden."

You were so grateful that you had married into such a loving family. From the moment Riker first brought you to meet them to now, they've all treated you like part of the family. Seeing all they did to make sure that Riker was at least there to witness the birth of his first two children, you knew that they most definitely cared.

After those few hours went by, you and Riker got to take the twins home. When Stormie came up to the hospital earlier, she had brought Riker's car from the house along with two car seats. She sure did think of everything.

Pulling into the driveway, Riker parked the car and got out to open the passenger door before you could. Taking his hand that he held out, you stepped onto the pavement then you were pulled in for a kiss.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do and I love you too." You and he were forehead to forehead, staring into each other's eyes.

"Good." After one last peck on the lips, he went around to the other side of his car to get Emalyn out of her car seat and grab the hospital bag that would now be used as the diaper bag. That left you to carry Braiden.

All four of you walked through the foyer after your husband unlocked the door. He set the keys down in a basket on a small table and the diaper bag next to the table. "Welcome home," you and Riker told the twins, gazing down at them with joy and smiles.


	4. Girl's Night

Tonight, you were having a girl's night with your best friend, Rydel, at her house. There were all sorts of things you had planned to do together. Maybe even a prank or two on her brothers as well.

Right now, both of you were sitting in her room with the door closed, plotting what you hoped to be the best pranks either of you had ever pulled. Of course the internet helped a little. Rydel's brothers were all in Riker and Rocky's room so that gave you the perfect opportunity to start the prank.

You and Rydel went into the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher and a box of mac &amp; cheese. There would always be a surplus of mac &amp; cheese for Rocky. Filling the pitcher with water and pouring the cheese powder from the box into the water, you mixed it up until the powder finished dissolving. When you were finished, you handed it Rydel so she could put it in the fridge.

A small giggle escaped from both of your mouths as you went back upstairs, each carrying a sheet of plastic wrap. With the help of some tape, the sheets were applied to the door frame of Riker and Rocky's room near the bottom where whoever walked through the doorway first would most likely be oblivious to the pieces of plastic.

Escaping back into Rydel's room, you decided to do something else while waiting to hear the guys discover your prank. That didn't last long though. Within the next ten minutes, there was a thud on the floor that came from down the hall. Immediately after, you could hear the others ask if whoever fell was okay. When another couple of minutes passed by, footsteps sounded as they went through the hallway.

"What the heck?! This is definitely not orange juice," you could hear Ross saying.

"Aw, gross!" The rest of her brothers exclaimed.

Yours and Rydel's prank was a success if the past five or so minutes were anything to go by. The two of you high-fived then went about your girl's night business.

As it got later into the night, you both decided that it was time to go to bed. Before you laid down, you went into the hallway and walked to the bathroom. After you finished up and washed your hands, you flipped the light switch to the off position and started walking through the dark hallway. Suddenly, two arms caged you in against the wall.

"I know it was you," Riker said.

You acted as if nothing had happened. "What was me?" Even though it was dark, your eyes had finally adjusted and you could see the smirk on his face.

"The plastic wrap and whatever was in the fridge that looked like orange juice." His face inched closer to yours, enough so that you could feel his breath. He and you stared into each other's eyes for a bit, no words being spoken between either one of you.

Next thing you know, his lips were on yours. Not exactly the payback you were expecting to get from the prank, but you'll take it anyway. Your arms came up around his neck as if they had a mind of their own and his arms wrapped around your waist. He pulled away first and both of you were trying to get your breath back.

"Join me on a day out tomorrow?" He breathlessly asked. You nodded then a second kiss was placed on your lips.


	5. The Airport

You were coming back home today from visiting family in Florida for a week and a half. The plane ride back seemed longer than it actually was because you were missing your boyfriend, Kayden.

When you walked off the plane into the airport, you went over to the luggage carousel and picked out your suitcase from the others. With it rolling right behind you and weaving in and out of people, you scanned the area around you for Kayden. He was supposed to pick you up, but you didn't see him anywhere. You decided to call him instead to find out where he was. It went through the few rings and then to his voicemail.

"Hey babe. I just landed and I can't seem to find you. Call me," you explained. Sighing deeply, you sat in an empty chair and continued to look around.

_*At Kayden's*_

He heard his phone ding and groaned. Turning his head, he looked at the iPhone laying on the coffee table and saw that he had a missed call along with a voicemail from you. Leaning over to it, he clicked the power button, silencing any and all notification sounds. When he returned to his position on the couch, he locked lips with the girl sitting in front of him once again.

_*At the Airport*_

It had been almost a half hour since you tried calling him. Clearly, he had forgotten all about you and was too busy to have anything to do with his phone. You realized it was time for a backup plan. Unlocking your phone and tapping on the 'Phone' icon, you typed in the number you had memorized by heart. On the first set of rings, he answered.

"Ello?" your best friend said in a British accent. You couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey, Riker. Could you come get me from the airport?" you meekly asked. As soon as you asked, you could hear him fumbling with car keys.

"Yeah, of course… but I thought Kayden was supposed to pick you up?"

You sighed once again. "That's what I thought too."

"Okay, well I'll be there soon," he quickly announced.

"Thank you." With that, you hung up and leaned back in your chair. Why not rest while Riker was on his way?

It seemed like the next twenty-five minutes passed pretty quickly, because before you knew it, Riker was texting you.

_Just got here. Where u at?_

Texting him your location, it was only a matter of minutes before you saw a head of blonde hair. Jogging towards you, he engulfed you in a tight hug.

"I missed having my best friend here! How was your trip?" he inquired.

Your face broke out into a smile. "It was nice. Getting to see my family and some old friends was pretty much all I did."

Grabbing your suitcase for you as the two of you made your way out of the airport, he smiled back at you. "That's good. I know I always enjoy that when I go back to Colorado."

Unlocking his car, he took care of putting your suitcase in the car then got in. Music, singing, and laughing was all that went on during the ride from the airport until you spoke up. "Could you drop me off at Kayden's?"

"Sure." Even though he agreed, he wasn't very keen on the idea of taking you there. Riker never really cared for your boyfriend, partially due to his own feelings that he has yet to bring up to you – which his sister has scolded him for. However, it's also due to what he knows Kayden does when you're not around.

Pulling up on the curb next to the driveway, Riker put his car in park. There was a little bit of worry inside of him, but he didn't let it show – at least too much. "Do you want me to wait here just in case?"

"No, that's alright. I'll get a ride home from Kayden." You opened the door and, before hopping out, leaned over to hug Riker. After you grabbed your stuff, you got out of his car. "See you later, Rike." With one last wave to him, you walked up to your boyfriend's front door. Behind you, you hear Riker drive off.

It only took a few knocks for the door to be answered, but the person who answered it was not who you were expecting. That person was much too feminine. You bit the inside of your cheek as you saw Kayden walking behind the girl… shirtless.

"Who's at the-" He stopped himself short when he saw you. His eyes widened to the size of a quarter. "(Y/N), it's not what it looks like!"

You scoffed. "Right. Cause while I was waiting for thirty minutes at the airport for you to pick me up, I'm supposed to believe you when some girl answers your door and you walk up behind her, shirtless. We're done." Tears were threatening to spill down your flushed cheeks as you walk back down the driveway with your suitcase towards the sidewalk.

You trekked down the street for about a block or two to a park and found an empty bench to sit on. The park scenery was the only thing you focused on, which was hard considering your vision was becoming blurry from tears. A few seconds was all it took for the tears to begin falling and your head to be cradled in your hands. This was your first major break up… and it hurt like someone stuck a knife in you.

Fifteen or so minutes had passed and you had stopped crying, just silently sitting alone. A car could be heard stopping behind you and you didn't care to look up. What you assumed was the car's door was slammed shut and a figure soon appeared in front of you. That's when you looked up and saw a familiar blonde.

"Ross? What are you doing here?" you mumbled.

"I was on my way home and saw you sitting by yourself. Are you okay?"

Sniffling, you responded, "No."

He was quiet for a second. "C'mon. I'll bring you back with me. At least Rydel should be home."

He grabbed your suitcase and you silently followed him to his car. While you were getting settled in the passenger side, he was putting your suitcase in the trunk then made his way to the driver side. The whole way to his house, you stared down at your hands that were folded in your lap.

When you arrived at your destination, Ross had brought in your suitcase and you went straight to the kitchen where you heard Rydel's voice. She only had to take one glimpse at you to know that you needed a hug. The tears started to flow once more.

You pulled away from her. "Is Riker home?" Your voice didn't come out that smoothly considering the hiccups you had.

Rydel nodded. "He's upstairs."

Sort of dragging your feet, you made your way up the staircase and towards Riker's room. His door was open, but you knocked on it anyway to gain his attention.

Riker lifted his head from his laptop then quickly moved it to the side and got up from his bed to hug you. Even with the hiccups being subsided, you cried with your head buried in his shoulder as he stroked your hair.

"He was cheating on me!" you cried out, which was muffled by his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, (Y/N)," he softly apologized. The two of you moved over to his bed and sat down.

Sometime had passed before you finally felt like you had no more tears left in you. That's when you actually looked up at Riker. He was wearing his glasses and had different, more comfy-looking clothes on. For the first time, something inside of you felt differently about him than you had before.

You locked eyes with him before you got enough courage to kiss him. It didn't take long for him to react and kiss you back.

"Hey Rike- oh. I'll just- yeah," Rocky interrupted then left the doorway when he saw what was going on. After that, you both broke apart from each other.

It was quiet, but not one of those awkward silence moments. However, it was broken when you heard Rydel shout from downstairs.

"They kissed?! Omg, they kissed! Yes!" You couldn't help but laugh at her outburst.

"Well, I guess I won't be yelled at by Rydel anymore… (Y/N)? I love you," Riker whispered to you. A small smile grew on your face.

"I love you too."


End file.
